Revelation
by Mickey218
Summary: After a battle with the Capital, Katniss is captured and held prisoner. Unpredictable Peacekeeper Cato comes to pay her a visit. One Shot Katniss/Cato Rated M for Sexual Content.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMERS. **

My nails dug into the palms of my hands as I tightly clenched my fists. My chest was tight with pain from the battle before. I could tell they weren't broken, but at least two were cracked. Blood caked my wrists from the loosing fight I put up against the suffocating chains surrounding them. Hours of fighting, screaming into the grimy grey walls surrounding me didn't make any difference to better or worsen my situation. I sat there head down, shoulders slumped, hands chained. Every part of me looked defeated, but I could feel my anger tensing throughout my body. I could feel the wildness in my eyes that were covered by my greasy hair. All I could do was wait.

Time passed.

My jaw was beginning to hurt from being clenched so hard.

Footsteps.

My head bolted up at the sound. Finally something was going to happen. Maybe they'd kill me. I didn't mind. I've caused them enough trouble with the upcoming revolution. My death would only make the revolution that much sooner.

The bolt to my cell slid open, the metal screeching as it did. I tried to keep my gaze stern on the incoming peacekeeper, but the light entering my room forced me to squint in reluctance.

"So you're Katniss Everdeen." He simply stated. The blinding light surrounded him as he stood at my cell's entrance. He walked in, and stared at me for a good few seconds; head tilted to the side, analyzing.

"The Capital is afraid of you?" he said in disbelief. After my eyes adjusted I was allowed a better look at him. He wore no helmet, letting out his wild blond hair. His had a strong nose and sharp chin. His green eyes were easy to see even in the dark. I couldn't quite place what was wrong, his stance, his expression, piercing green eyes; something about him was unsteady. That made me nervous, unsteady was never good.

I pursed my lips is disgust as he stared at me hungrily. He kneeled to my level, and reached out his hand to touch my face. I recoiled as he gently brushed my hair behind my ear; his earnest eyes and wicked smile contradicting his gentle touch.

"You don't seem so scary." He said. I stared blankly across my cell as I felt his fingers begin to trace down my neck onto my collarbone. His eyes stayed at my collarbone while his fingers slid the strap of my shirt over my shoulder and down my arm.

"There's something about a woman's collarbone that is so…inviting." He cooed. I turned my attention back towards him. I perked my chest out; giving him more access as he completely pulled my left strap down, exposing my bare breast. I was almost surprised with how naked my breast was when I remembered how they had taken my bra before when they forced me to change into these thin grimy prison clothing. His fingertips traced underneath my breast as his thumb grazed my nipple. Intrigued by my sexual response, the peacekeepers eyebrows lifted, but his smile only turned into a smug smirk. I leaned into him, nuzzling my nose against his neck.

"One of the many acts of peacekeeping" I purred, lifting my lips towards his ear. "Rape" My teeth slammed down onto his earlobe, filling the cell with his screams. He fell back onto his right hand, clutching his bloody earlobe with his left. He looked at me with rage, and I stared back with satisfaction as I spit his earlobe on the ground in front of him. In one swift movement he grabbed my jaw, and slammed the back of my head against the wall behind me. My head flew forward from the impact, and he used this against me to only hit my head back against the wall harder. This time he held my head up against the wall by grabbing the top of my neck, his fingers gripping my jaw tight enough to pop blood vessels. His hand forced my face to the side, his own face so close to my cheek I could feel his mouth move against it as he spoke.

"What a dumb fuck move to make when you're the one in chains and I'm the one with the gun!" He spat. He jerked down the other strap of my shirt, leaving my full chest exposed. His hand to my neck forced me to stand while his other hand painfully kneaded my right breast. He pushed his body up against mine, crushing my already cracked ribs. The hand kneading my breast slid down my side and onto my front. He grabbed me entirely first over my shorts before he moved his hand underneath touching my bare skin. On finger slid down my lips before it was fully in me. I hitched my breath when he aggressively shoved in the second one. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Nothing gently about it. I struggled against the chains, knowing fully well it was a hopeless attempt at freedom. My struggle only made him chuckle wickedly into my ear.

"I can see your fire that the Capital is complaining about."

I cried out as he painfully bit my neck. He chuckled again, before he licked the wound and gave it one strong suck, making a popping noise when his lips let go. His movement, aggression, laughter, it different, it wasn't a normal rapist's wickedness. This wasn't only for his pleasure, this wasn't only for revenge on me biting his earlobe. This was something different, this was something more, something out of my control. This is what made him dangerous. This man was dealing with more than sexual hunger, and I was the one that was going to feel his wrath.

He pulled his fingers out of me, and out of my shorts when he began to reach for something at his side. His other hand from my neck grabbed my hair and yanked it down, shaming me to cry out again. The cool metal of the barrel of his gun was now pressing against my right temple while his other hand fisted my hair, bending my head back to look at him. I will not close my eyes. Staring right into his, I waited for him to pull the trigger. We stood there staring at each other. My hands chained, his right hand gripping my hair, his left pointing the gun to my head.

"The gun's in position, so what are you waiting for?" I sternly mocked. But something changed. His smile faltered, his eyes were no longer wild. Instead, they were now hovering with desperation.

"They killed her..." He choked "…my Clove." Barely a whisper. Still painfully gripping my hair, he leaned in and kissed my chin. His hold began to loosen, but his hand stayed on the back of my head forcing my head straight. He then kissed my nose. He moved his hand from the back of my head down to my chin, and leaned in closer. I moved my head to the side, but he only more firmly gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes shined with tears. He leaned in and kissed my lips, a tear of his falling onto my cheek. He gently pulled away from the kiss, eyes closed, licking his lips, as if to savor the taste. When his eyes opened he moved his hand back to my neck, and gripped it. I gratefully noticed his grip was not as hard as before.

He was still unsteady. Both his hands were shaking. His gaze shifted from side to side, unsure of what to do. He looked down, another tear unwillingly escaping him, and took a sharp deep breath in before he composed himself enough to look back at me. He released his grip from my neck, and brought his gun down from my head. I continued my strong stare, trying not to let him see the confusion I felt. He took a step back and smiled before he pointed his gun down near my legs. This time I allowed myself to close my eyes to brace myself for the torture the peacekeeper was about to inflict. I flinched as two gun shots pierced the walls of my cell.

The smoke of the gun powder filled my nose, but I didn't feel any pain in my legs. I opened my eyes, and looked down at my legs, but saw that the chains connecting my hands to the wall were broken. I looked back up at the peacekeeper, unable to hide my confusion, but he only gave me the same sad smile as before.

"Go."He said with shocked amusement at himself. I stood there staring at him in disbelief. My arms unconsciously moved to cover my chest. He shook he head and laughed.

"I'm not going to touch you again." He said. I stood there holding my chest. He stared blankly at the wall, but his expression no longer held amusement. It now anger…strength…stubbornness.

"You should leave now before others come." he said not looking at me. I quickly tugged on my straps, and walked to the opening of my cell. Before I completely stepped out I turned around to cautiously look back at the unpredictable peacekeeper. His back was towards me, his hands at his sides, the one holding the gun slightly shaking. He noticed my hesitation from my shadow on the wall.

"Run fast Mocking Jay…" He said without emotion "…you have a revolution to lead."

I was about to escape death again, because of a man who intended to rape me. Through all my terrible experiences, I have learned not to question, but to count my blessings.

"Thank you." I said, and turned around and did as he told me too, ran. I ran like hell. Lights from the hallway flashed by me as did. I pushed through the pain from my ribs as my breathing grew heavier.

I did not fully understand why he let me go. He was my enemy. But that last look in his face was familiar. I've seen it before, on Gale, on Peeta, on myself in the mirror, and on all the rebels whom had fought alongside me. I did not stop running when I heard the gunshot from my cell behind me. It only made me run faster. I don't know his story, but like everyone else he has one. And whatever that story may be it gave me my freedom. I will not let it be in vain.

**A LITTLE DARK, HOPE YOU FOUND IT INTERESTING. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


End file.
